


Maybe this

by Angie_leena



Series: Murphamy week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Murphamy Week, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Technically this is day one but I caught on late so hopefully no one minds..Murphy was an Omega. An ornery sarcastic Omega but still. No way he'd want anything with a beta like Bellamy.





	Maybe this

It took four weeks on the ground for the smell to start bothering him. No. Not bothering. But definitely distracting. The weather was changing so Bellamy chalked it up to that. As a beta his sense of smell was not as attuned to the nuances around him but no one else seemed to notice anything different.

After another week he noticed Clarke staring at him strangely every once in a while. If not that then she was snapping at him. His already fragile grip on his temper seemed to explode whenever she felt like challenging him. It seemed more and more often and it almost came to a head before Miller pulled them apart muttering “Alphas” under his breath. 

Now it was common knowledge that Clarke WAS actually an alpha. It had caused issued when they first got to the ground. Alpha instincts telling her to be in charge. But Clarke was a smart girl and knew she had needed him. 

Looking at Clarke, Bellamy sighed. “ is this some sort of alpha thing? You gonna bite my head off every time I don't agree with you princess?” Clarke glared at him. “ you should have told me you were on suppressants instead of letting me find out like this. We need to trust each other Bellamy, work together here and you keeping something like this from me isn't helping. Just stay out of my way for a while ok. “ 

Bellamy watched her walk away dumbfounded. He wasn't on any suppressants. He was just a beta. Betas didn't need suppressants. Right? A small feeling began to grow at the back of his head. A memory of his mom always insisting on a monthly tea party. She had insisted on it being for Octavia but had always forced him to drink more of the bitter tea than she or Octavia had. 

Not realizing what he was doing he found his way over to Murphy's tent. He and Murphy had come to be friends of a sort. The ornery omega was quickly becoming something special to Bellamy. They spent time together working and laughing. Using the excuse of keeping an eye on him Bellamy made sure they were always on guard rotation together. They took meals together and spent most of their free time together. 

Unfortunately with Clarke around there was no chance of more with him without ruining the tentative alliance with Bellamy had with her. No way was an unmated alpha going to let an omega from her pack mate before she did. And even then Why would an omega want some run of the mill beta when the ground was full of alphas. They had already lost a few omegas to the Trikru clan. 

Murphy's tent sat on the furthest corner of the camp. Far from everyone with heavy duty tarps that clarke had insisted on. There were only a couple omegas left in camp with clarke as the only alpha and she had spoiled them when rations were being handed out. 

Bellamy stood outside Murphy's tent and thought. Was he an omega? No. No if he was an omega Clarke never would have been aggressive with him. Was he an alpha then? He didn't know how to be an alpha. He wasn't sure he wanted to be an alpha. There were expectations of an alpha he wasn't sure he was up for.

Just then Murphy stepped out if his tent.  
“Hey Bell, what's up?” Murphy smirked at him like he was already pulling a joke over on him. He came to lean against the tree right next to Bellamy. Close enough to brush up against him as he fidgeted. 

He'd been doing that alot lately the past few weeks. Working himself closer and closer to Bellamy. Invading his personal space. Brush of the arms when walking next to each other. Lingering fingers when passing food out. Ankles touching when they were seated next to each other. He hadn't thought much of it really, but now it made him shift against him. Bringing his thigh to rub against Murphy's hip. He wasn't much taller but enough. Enough to think about how they would fit with each other. 

Bellamy sighed heavily and watched Murphy look up at him. Taking a deep breath he was about to respond when he noticed the smell. The one he'd been catching a whiff of around camp. It was stronger than ever and coming from Murphy. 

His vision narrowed until all he saw was the Omega standing next to him. 

“ Bellamy? You ok?” Murphy asked. He began to pull away from him to stand up straight but Bellamy's hand shot out and gripped his waist before he even registered moving. Murphy sucked in a breath, his pupils blowing wide. His lips parted, tongue coming out to swipe across his lower lip. Bellamy followed the movement with his eyes. Murphy's hands came up grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards himself. 

Bellamy watched as Murphy pulled them into the tent not really sure what was going on but he wasn't about to let go. As soon as they were inside Murphy pushed himself flush with Bellamy's body. Bellamy wound his arms around him as Murphy rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I don't know what's going on here. God you smell so good. Have you always smelled this good?” Bellamy moaned into his neck nuzzling against him. He heard Murphy whimper and let out a growl of his own. 

“ I could smell you. Faint, so faint, but you said you were a beta so I thought it was just my imagination. Started getting stronger and I couldn't help myself. Had to touch Bell, had to touch” Murphy pushed himself closer like he was trying to crawl into his skin. 

“Didn't know. Don't know how I didn't know. Didn't know you smelled so fucking good. Didn't know I was. . .” Bellamy trailed off as Murphy moved his head back barring his neck. 

“Alpha” he sighed.

Bellamy lost it. He grabbed a handful of hair and licked a stripe up Murphy's throat moaning at the taste before making his way to his mouth. Murphy's hands gripped at his hair and shoved his way into Bellamy's mouth. Bellamy moved them back until they fell onto the pile of blankets Murphy used as his nest. 

Bellamy on top of him pressing down against him made Murphy's mind clear enough to pull away and draw in a deep breath. He held Bellamy's face in his hands while he searched it for what Bellamy couldn't tell until he smirked up at him again. 

“ So you just found out you were an alpha huh?”

Bellamy blushed “huh yeah I guess so. Is uh, is this ok I mean? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to just cuz I'm actually an alpha or whatever. I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone but especially not to you.” 

Murphy rolled his hips against him and said “does that feel like something I don't want to do?” 

Bellamy groaned pushing himself against the answering hardness on Murphy. 

“ Omega” he said “ my Omega” 

Murphy panted under him. “Yeah Bell your Omega. Mmm you've never been with an Omega have you?” 

The shocked expression on Bellamy's face was anser enough and Murphy laughed.

“Come on” he said “ let me teach you what your Omega likes. Mmm my alpha” 

If Bellamy spent his first rut in Murphy's tent, well at least he got his mate out of the deal.


End file.
